


Mon Amie

by Alistair Lacroix (FabulousMurder)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Assault, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cults, Death, French Characters, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Murder, Torture, Violence, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/Alistair%20Lacroix
Summary: Allegro seeks guidance from his guild members and meets a Virtuoso with a colourful personality, to say the least.
Kudos: 1





	Mon Amie

“You wanna know how to increase your standing within the guild?” Ashlid said. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, “Hm, I think I know just the man for the job.” He stood up and stretched his arms up over his head. He made his way over to the desk in his office and quickly scribbled down some information on a piece of paper and handed it to Allegro. The changeling scanned the document. As expected, the paper disintegrated the moment his eyes scanned the last word.

The next day, Allegro slipped through the backstreets of the slums to the location that Ashlid had designated him to. He’d dressed in his most cultish clothing with his barcode tattoo on full display. As he approached the meeting spot, he found it occupied by a rather short elf. The elf’s reddish-brown hair was long in the front and short in the back, falling over his shoulders in thick waves. He wore round glasses with a high arching bridge that sat atop a sheer black veil over the lower half of his face. As Allegro approached, the elf stood up straight, leaning on his cane, and hoisted a bat wrapped in barbed wire up onto his shoulder.

“Allegro Ijudski, oui?” The elf said. His thick French accent made it hard to understand what he was saying, but Allegro  _ thought _ he’d heard his name. Allegro nodded and the elf moved his high collar to show Allegro the barcode tattoo on the side of his neck and winked at him, “Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Elazo Vénus d’Sanglant, a Virtuoso, but I suppose you can call me Elazo. Come now, Allegro, we have much to do today.” With that, Elazo turned on his heel and whisked away. Allegro had met other Virtuosos, but none so far had had quite the same sense of unique charm that Elazo possessed.

“S-So, you’re a Virtuoso?” Allegro said, trying his best to make conversation. Elazo nodded over his shoulder, “H-How does one—”

“Become a Virtuoso?” Elazo finished, “Whatever it is that you  _ do _ , mon amie, be the best at it,” He said. The elf spun around to face Allegro and began to walk backwards, “Be smart, cunning, and flashy as all hell,” He grinned, “You must always ride the thin line of the law. Never get in trouble doing what you do.” Allegro looked Elazo up and down. It was impossible to tell what the elf  _ did _ from just looking at him, “As for what I do, I’m sure we’ll have time to discuss that sooner or later, oui? We are at our first destination for now.”

They approached an apartment in the slums. Elazo knocked on the door gently. The door opened as much as the chain latch would allow and a pair of sullen eyes looked out at them. As soon as the man registered Elazo’s face he attempted to close the door but Elazo was faster and jammed the door with his cane.

“Jared, mon amie,” Elazo purred, “You  _ do _ have the money you owe, oui?” The man continued to try and force the door closed, but Elazo was far stronger than he was, “Ah, ma chérie, this will not do, you know.” Light reflected off metal as Elazo swung his cane upwards, unholstering the sword from the shaft of the cane. There was a loud metallic snap and then a clattering as the pieces of the shattered chain hit the floor. The man stumbled back into his house as the door swung open. Elazo crouched down in front of him, holding his sword cane in one hand and his bat in the other.

“I-I don’t  _ have _ it!” Jared stammered, “Please! I need more time!” He begged. Elazo clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Jared, mon amie,” Elazo said, venom dripping from his voice, “This is the  _ third _ extension you’ve received. You must know this cannot continue,” The elf chuckled. Jared scrambled backwards and ran further into the house. Elazo followed at a rather leisurely pace. As they entered the kitchen, they found Jared trying to climb out of the window over the sink, “Ma chérie, it would be wise not to resist,” Elazo sang as he strutted over to the window and yanked Jared back through the window by the back of his shirt.

“Fuck off, you greedy scum!” Jared spat. Elazo’s cheerful smile didn’t falter at all. The elf threw Jared face down into his sink, “Wait—” Before Jared could finish his sentence, Elazo jumped up to sit on his shoulder blades and turned the faucet on. Elazo smoothed out his clothes a bit and crossed his legs. He folded his hands on his knee, unfazed by the screaming and gargling human he was sitting on.

“Now, Allegro, mon amour,” Elazo crooned, “You must understand the true value of making friends! Connections! Friends in high places who can take care of you!” Elazo turned to Jared and began to scream at the man despite the fact that there was no real way for him to respond. The elf’s normally stilted, overly pompous speech was replaced with what Allegro recognised as a Riban inner-city accent as he nudged the back of Jared’s neck with a kitchen knife off his counter. He almost seemed like an entirely different person, “The fucking money,  _ Jared _ , you know what I’m here for!” As he turned back to Allegro, he switched back to his French accent, “ _ I _ have friends in the Veles that help me. I suck their dick. They suck mine. Oui?” He turned back to Jared, “Jared, you signed a  _ contract _ . This whole situation is of  _ your own _ making, Jared. We can do this the  _ easy way _ or the  _ hard way _ ,” Elazo’s voice boomed so loud that Allegro swore he felt the walls shake, “That is what you must do, ma chérie. Make friends in high places to protect you.” Elazo turned back to Jared and stabbed the kitchen knife into the counter, “The hard way it is!” Elazo grinned.

The elf reached under his collar and pulled out a pistol inscribed with the sigil of the Aetrian Academic Society and put it to the back of Jared’s head. Without so much as a second thought, Elazo pulled the trigger. The chamber of the gun glowed with the arcane force for a moment before firing. Blood and gore sprayed from the bullet wound, coating everything from the counter to the walls to the ceiling with a fresh glaze of red. Elazo put the gun to his lips and blew the arcane dust and smoke away before stowing the weapon back under his collar. Allegro was at a loss for words as Elazo jumped off the body daintily and practically sashayed out of the apartment, spending only a moment to clean his clothing and skin with magic. 


End file.
